


Rough Treatment

by AmberBrown



Series: Rough Treatment [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberBrown/pseuds/AmberBrown
Summary: 'Aramis was used to Porthos taking control in their relationship, even though they both gave and received with equal enjoyment. Porthos, however liked to be the one who instigated their liaisons. But he was not usually this forceful. Aramis liked Porthos to be firm, but tonight he was almost verging on being aggressive. Too much wine, thought Aramis, but it had not had this effect on him before.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction of this type (i.e. ohh that's a bit naughty), I've written several gen pieces elsewhere. The idea just would not leave me alone so I had to write it down. Any constructive criticism gratefully received. I'm not very good at angst due to having the emotional empathy of fruit fly, but I hope I've managed it in this piece.

Rough Treatment

The tavern was busy, lively with people, drinking, gambling, a couple of men in the corner were singing. The musketeers sat together at a table amiably finishing their drinks. It had been a long day, guard duty at the Palace that had seemed to last forever. 

Athos watched Porthos over his cup of wine, the man was quite drunk, he had been showing a little too much affection towards Aramis for a couple of hours now. Aramis had brushed him off several times, eventually telling him firmly to stop, for now. D’Artagnan had smirked at the implication, Athos had looked pointedly at Porthos. The man had acquiesced, for a while.

Fortunately, thought Athos, there was enough other activity in the tavern to prevent Porthos’ amorous advances from being noticed. But he also knew he did not want his friends being found out. He and d’Artagnan knew what they got up to behind closed doors, and had no issue with it, but the wider society and the law thought differently. Porthos was playing a dangerous game, with both his and Aramis’ lives by being too open with his affection.

‘Let’s go,’ Porthos finally decided grabbing Aramis by the arm, a little too firmly, thought Athos. 

Aramis allowed himself to be hauled up and tipped his hat to his friends as he was led away. Athos could not help but notice a slight wince from Aramis as Porthos pulled him along. Porthos’ behaviour seemed a little off. They were both usually very careful, even after a few drinks they had the sense not to draw attention to themselves.

D’Artagnan drained his cup and stood up, ‘I’ll be off as well.’

Athos watched d’Artagnan go, but him mind was still on Porthos’ odd behaviour. He glanced across to the cup that his friend had been drinking from. He picked it up and peered into the bottom of it. What he saw had him very worried. 

MMMM

‘Porthos, you don’t have to drag me along, I’m perfectly capable of walking…’ said Aramis as Porthos again tightened his grip on his lover’s arm.

Aramis was used to Porthos taking control in their relationship, even though they both gave and received with equal enjoyment. Porthos, however liked to be the one who instigated their liaisons. But he was not usually this forceful. Aramis liked Porthos to be firm, but tonight he was almost verging on being aggressive. Too much wine, thought Aramis, but it had not had this effect on him before. 

They reached Porthos rooms and Aramis found himself being pushed up the stairs and into his room. Porthos finally let go of Aramis’ arm. Aramis wasted no time in unbuckling his weapon belt and making a start on his doublet. He suspected Porthos was not going to want to hang about. As Porthos closed the door and turned the key Aramis threw his jacket over a chair and turned to face him. He reached up to pull his lover towards him, he went to kiss Porthos but Porthos pushed him back against the wall firmly. 

Aramis allowed Porthos to keep him pinned there as they kissed, forcefully. Aramis managed to reach down to Porthos breeches and cupped the bulge that he found there eliciting a groan. Aramis smiled as he continued to kiss Porthos.

Porthos’ hands had found Aramis breeches and were unbuttoning them and pulling at the ties on his underclothes. Aramis was trying to undo Porthos weapon belt but Porthos grabbed both of his wrists and pushed his arms back against the wall. Aramis tried to break away from the now smothering kiss Porthos was giving. He wanted to tell Porthos that he was hurting him, squeezing his wrists too tightly. Porthos pushed himself against Aramis, using his bodyweight to pin the slighter man to the wall. 

Aramis had been trying to dismiss the odd behaviour as too much drink but now he was not so sure. They enjoyed rough boisterous sex as much as the calmer more romantic times, but this was more than rough. Porthos had never intentionally hurt him before. He thought back to the way he had been half dragged out of the tavern, the too tight grip on his arm should have alerted him that something was wrong. The way Porthos had been acting since the first cup of wine.

Aramis was fairly sure Porthos had been drugged. Whatever he had been drugged with had made him aggressive. Aramis doubted that Porthos’ current behaviour was what the person who had drugged him had in mind.

Porthos continued to push against Aramis, grinding his hips against him. When Porthos stopped kissing him Aramis managed to speak.

‘Porthos, stop, you don’t want to do this…please…’

But Porthos was beyond reasoning with. Aramis knew the only way out was to fight his lover, possibly hurt him, something he did not want to do. 

Porthos pulled Aramis away from the wall and twisted him around forcing him down onto the table. The move had been so quick Aramis had not been able to react. Porthos let go off Aramis’ wrists but kept him pinned to the table with a firm hand on the middle of his back. Porthos was leaning forward over Aramis. Aramis tried to push back up, he tried to twist to the side or to wriggle out from under his drugged lover, but he could not. Porthos had the better position, Aramis was trapped by the weight across his back.

‘Porthos, you have to stop this…you’ll hurt me…Porthos…’

His pleading seemed to annoy the bigger man who drew back one arm and punched Aramis to the side of the face. The strike left him stunned, he could not focus, and his vision blurred for a few seconds. 

Porthos took advantage of his captive’s momentary incapacitation, he pushed Aramis’ breeches and underclothes down passed his thighs and began undoing his own clothes. 

Aramis realised Porthos was just going to fuck him with no preparation, he renewed his efforts to escape. He wanted to cry out but knew that he could not. They could not draw attention to their activity. 

‘Porthos, please stop, you’ll regret this…you’ve been drugged…Porthos you’re going to hurt me if you carry on…’

‘Shut up!’ said Porthos drawing back his hand again, this time Aramis was slapped hard.

Aramis steeled himself for what was to come, he knew he should try to relax, the tenser he was the more it was going to hurt. Even when they were rough with their sex they always made sure they were ready. Porthos held Aramis firmly down, he was aware of Porthos spitting into his palm a couple of times, but knew that would probably not be enough to prevent him being hurt. Porthos lined himself up with Aramis hips he could feel the hard cock pushing at him.

Aramis clutched at the edge of the table, his knuckles white, he screwed his eyes shut and waited.

MMMM

Athos reached Porthos’ rooms, he only hoped this was where they had retired to. He thought as he climbed the stairs it would be quite embarrassing if his worry was proved unfounded. But that was a preferred scenario, if he was correct and Porthos had been drugged he hated to think what could be happening. 

Although Aramis was perfectly capable of taking care of himself and could probably beat a drunk Porthos in a fair fight, a drugged Porthos might be a different proposition.

He could hear Aramis speaking though the closed door leading to Porthos’ rooms. Aramis sounded alarmed. When Athos heard Porthos telling Aramis to ‘shut up’ and the unmistakable sound of a hard slap he knew he had to act. Porthos was not himself, he would not choose to assault Aramis, the man was clearly drugged. 

Athos tried the door, it was locked. He put his shoulder to it, he would have to break it down.

MMMM

Aramis could not help a cry of pain as his drugged lover forced himself into him. The pain was worse than the first time he had been with a man. Then, he had been prepared, his own nervousness had kept him tense. This time he had not been prepared, the muscles had not been loosened. There was no oil to help ease the way. Porthos pushed into him, Aramis had resorted to biting his hand to keep from screaming. He did not want his drugged lover to be caught. They would both be punished if they were caught.

Porthos was still pinning him down, one hand on his hip the other firmly on his back. Aramis was struggling to breathe, he might not even be able to scream, if he could not take a breath. Tears flowed from his tightly closed eyes. When this was over, if Porthos did not kill him, what would their relationship be like?

A crashing sound behind them caused Porthos to stop his forward thrust.

MMMM

Much as he would never have wanted to see his friends like this Athos knew he had to interfere. As the door flew open, he took in the scene as quickly as he could. Aramis was bent forward over the table, pinned firmly by Porthos who was in the process of fucking him. Porthos twisted around as Athos entered, his eyes wild. 

Athos grabbed Porthos and pulled him away from Aramis who whimpered in pain as the assault was ended. Porthos tried to hit Athos but his movements were slow, Athos landed a hard punch across his friend’s jaw, leaving the big man to crash down, unconscious, to the floor. 

Once he was certain Porthos was unconscious he turned his attention to Aramis who had not moved from his position bent over the table. His shirt had fallen back down, but Athos could see blood on the prone mans’ thighs.

‘Aramis?’

Athos stepped over to the table, he was not sure what to do for his friend. He reached down and gently pulled Aramis’ underclothes and breeches up. Aramis had recovered his wits a bit by now and was trying to peel himself off the table. His legs buckled under him, Athos had to grab him before he hit the floor. Athos guided the shaking man down to kneel on the floor, Aramis was taking heaving breathes.

‘He’s been drugged.’

‘I know, there was a residue of something in his wine cup, I’m sorry I did not get here sooner,’ said Athos, he still had hold of Aramis not really sure how to handle the situation, ‘what…er…what can I do, are you badly hurt?’

Aramis managed a pained smile, ‘it’s not that bad, you stopped him before he could do any real damage.’

‘You’re bleeding,’ said Athos glancing down.

‘It’ll be OK.’

Athos was still uncertain how to deal with his friend, Aramis, despite trying to make out he was fine, was clearly in shock. He was very pale and still shaking.

‘Can you walk, perhaps you would be more comfortable on the bed?’

Aramis nodded and allowed Athos to help him up. Athos had to support most of his friend’s weight for the few steps it took to reach Porthos’ bed. Gingerly Aramis sat on the edge of the bed. Athos looked at his face, the bruising evident where Porthos had hit him.

‘Not sure how we are going to explain that?’ he said pointing at the marks.

‘What about Porthos?’ asked Aramis looking across to his unconscious lover.

Athos went back to the drugged musketeer. Porthos was showing no signs of waking, but Athos did not want to take any chances. After unceremoniously pulling Porthos breeches back up, he took one of the discarded weapon belts and used it to secure Porthos wrists together. A second belt was strapped around his legs. 

‘Just until we know the drugs have worn off.’

Aramis nodded his agreement, ‘any idea who did it, and why?’

‘Well I doubt this is what they intended,’ replied Athos, ‘they probably wanted him to start a brawl in the tavern. Unfortunately, you were the one who ended up on the receiving end of the drug.’

‘He’s going to be devastated when he wakes up…tell him you got here before he did anything,’ said Aramis looking at Athos, ‘tell him it was close, but he didn’t actually manage to rape me.’

Aramis’ voice cracked at the word ‘rape’. Athos suspected his friend did not like to admit to it, but he had been forced by Porthos against his will. 

Athos returned to Aramis’ and sat on the bed next to him. In a rare display of affection from himself he put his arm around Aramis and held him tightly in a brotherly embrace. Aramis was still shaking.

MMMM

Porthos opened his eyes slowly, his head ached, as did his jaw. Images flashed through his mind, he thought of Aramis, he thought of kissing his lover. But something was wrong with the image in his mind. Aramis was not kissing him back, Aramis was trying to push him away. Porthos did not understand.

The images played around with him, a jumble of memories. They started to arrange themselves. With horror Porthos remembered what had happened between Aramis and himself. What had he done? How could he have done that to his lover, his best friend? Why had he done that?

He tried to move but found his arms bound in front of him, his legs similarly so. He realised he was lying on the floor of his room, he looked towards the table where he had forced Aramis down. It was not the first time they had fucked roughly with Aramis leaning over that table, but the experience had always been consensual. Aramis had never been pleading with him to stop before.

Porthos managed to look over towards his bed, he could make out someone lying on the bed, Athos. Beyond Athos, Aramis lay huddled up against him.

Athos had been there, at the end, he was the one who had stopped Porthos from hurting Aramis. What would Porthos have done if Athos had not turned up when he had?

He realised Athos was looking at him, Porthos’ breath quickened. Athos rearranged Aramis to lie on his own on the bed and climbed off as gently as he could so as not to disturb the sleeping musketeer. 

Athos crossed the room and knelt beside the bound man.

‘Are you…you?’

‘Yes…I don’t know what happened to me…I…did I…hurt him?’

‘No, I was in time, you didn’t…’

Porthos shook his head, ‘don’t lie, I know I…fucked him…raped him…I remember.’

Athos glanced back at Aramis who was still sleeping, ‘you were drugged, you weren’t in control of yourself.’

Athos reached forward and undid the buckles of the weapon belts releasing Porthos. He helped the musketeer to sit up.

‘Aramis assured me he’s not been badly injured, there was some…blood…but other than being very shocked at what happened I think physically he is OK,’ said Athos, trying to placate Porthos, ‘I cleaned him up as best I could and then he just wanted to sleep. He didn’t want to leave you alone, so we stayed here.’

Porthos’ mind was still whirling, ‘who would drug me…why me?’

‘We could not work out why either, I think whoever did it, thought that it would cause a brawl in the pub…but the aggression it caused…you focused it…elsewhere.’

Porthos sat forward, putting his head in his hands. He still could not believe what he had done. Athos put his hand on his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him.

‘You’re awake.’

They both turned as Aramis spoke from the bed. The marksman looked pale, his eyes red a look of concern on his face. He carefully pulled himself across the bed and stood up. Porthos took in his lover as he rose from the bed, he was dressed in only his small clothing, bruises standing out starkly against his pale skin on his face, wrists and arm. He crossed the room and knelt next to Athos. He reached out and placed a hand on Porthos leg.

‘How are you feeling?’

Porthos could not believe his lovers reaction. Aramis was behaving as if it were Porthos who had been assaulted. He stared at Aramis, bewildered. 

‘Do you think I’m going to be frightened of you?’ asked Aramis, guessing the thoughts running through his lover’s head, ‘you were drugged, you were not of your right mind.’

Aramis smiled at him and squeezed his leg. Porthos wanted to recoil away from Aramis, how could he be so calm?

‘I hurt you…I forced you…’ Porthos could not help the tears that slipped down his cheek. Aramis reached up and wiped them away with his thumb.

‘It’s OK.’

It was not OK. How could it be OK? 

MMMM

Athos felt slightly awkward as he watched the exchange between his too friends. Aramis appeared to have come to terms with the attack very quickly, but Porthos was shocked and did not seem to know what to do with himself.

Athos decided that they needed to be distracted. 

‘We’ll have to tell Trevill…’ when they both looked at him shocked he quickly continued, ‘we’ll have to tell him that Porthos was drugged, we do not need to tell him exactly what happened. But Aramis, it is obvious you have been assaulted.’

‘True,’ agreed Aramis who turned back to Porthos, he held out his hand to help the bigger man up. Porthos reluctantly took the help. As he was still unsteady on his feet, Athos stepped forward and helped get him sat in a chair.

‘I’ll go and see him, tell him that neither of you are fit for duty today…which you are not,’ Athos said pointedly.

Athos took a few steps away from Porthos catching Aramis’ arm as he did so, guiding the marksman across the room with him.

‘Are you happy to be left alone with him?’ he hated to ask the question, but felt it was necessary.

‘Yes, Athos, he’s fine now. I don’t want to leave him on his own yet.’

Satisfied that Aramis was fine he picked up his weapons and slipped them into their appropriate places on his belt. He grabbed his hat and placed it on his head. With nothing further he could do, he nodded to his friends and left the room.

MMMM

Aramis dragged a chair over to Porthos and sat opposite him. He leaned forward and captured his lover’s hands in his, staring at his face. Porthos, his expression blank, stared ahead not making eye contact.

‘Are you OK?’ he asked, trying to get Porthos’ attention.

It took him a while but he did look at Aramis, his eyes still wet, ‘how can you stand to be near me? I…I raped you.’

Aramis sat back in the chair, releasing Porthos’ hands as he did so.

‘Are we going to have a problem with this?’ he asked.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I have accepted that what you did was not…instigated…of your own free will. At the time, it was…’ Aramis paused searching for a suitable word, ‘difficult to accept what was happening and I will admit I was scared…but only until I realised that it wasn’t you. You would never have done…that…to me.’

Porthos remained silent. Aramis continued.

‘I know you feel guilty, feel that it’s your fault, how could you not? But you have to accept that it was not…intentional.’

Aramis wished Porthos would reply, to say anything, but he remained silent the shock still lining his face. Aramis sighed.

‘Would you like to be left alone?’ Aramis asked, ‘if I go, you won’t do anything stupid, will you?’

He did not know what to do, but Porthos was being non-communicative. Despite their earlier closeness Aramis did not know how to help his lover if he would not help himself. Perhaps a few hours apart would help Porthos come to terms with what had happened. 

‘You know I still love you? And want you…’ Aramis stated as he rose from the chair. He slowly walked back to the bed and gradually redressed. It was an uncomfortable procedure and he had to hide the winces of pain as he did so. 

He walked back to Porthos who had not moved. He leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Porthos still did not move. 

Aramis crossed to the door opening it, he turned back and looked at his lover one more time before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him. 

MMMM

Several days later…

Athos watched as Aramis helped a young cadet with his swordsmanship, going over footwork and drills. The bruises were still evident across Aramis’ face, but they were fading. He had returned to the garrison two days after the attack. Treville, not knowing everything that had happened had put him on light duties, Athos was glad he had not wanted to know the full details of the assault. Athos had simply stated that Porthos had assaulted Aramis whilst he was under the influence of the drug and that Aramis needed a couple of days to recover. 

Porthos had not yet returned to the garrison. He had visited his friend twice, each time the big musketeer had barely spoken, monosyllabic in his responses when he did. He appeared fine physically but was suffering mentally. He had been the aggressor, but he was the one that was suffering more. If anyone else had assaulted Aramis in such a way Porthos would have been out for blood, but this was very different. Athos could only hope they could find the person who had drugged him in the first place. If they could bring them to justice it might help Porthos work through his issues. 

D'Artagnan rode into the garrison dismounted and handed his reins off to a stable boy who led his horse away. The young musketeer wandered over and sat next to Athos watching the sparring across the yard, he poured himself a cup of water.

‘How is he?’ asked d’Artagnan nodding towards Aramis who was laughing at a mistake the cadet had made before showing him the correct way to move his feet without tripping over.

‘He seems to be fine, although he’s worried about Porthos…as are we all.’

‘I feel sorry for Porthos. Have you seen him again?’

‘Not today, he refused to open the door yesterday. I am at the point where I may just drag him out of his rooms and back here and make him spar so that he can work out some of the bottled-up anger he must be feeling.’

‘Has Aramis been to see him yet?’

‘I do not believe so.’

‘Perhaps that is what they need?’

‘Perhaps.’

MMMM

Hat in hand, Aramis knocked on Porthos’ door. Athos had suggested he visit, Aramis had been a little reluctant, thinking he was probably not who Porthos wanted to see. But here he was anyway.

He could hear movement from within, he turned the door handle and pushed the door open without an invite. As he stepped in he felt his stomach lurch slightly as images flashed up in his mind of what had happened the last time he stepped through the door. He found his hands shaking slightly as he closed the door. 

After taking a breath, he turned and looked about the room. He found Porthos sat on the bed looking at him. Porthos had clearly not slept well over the last few days, he looked a little haggard, he had probably not eaten much either. 

‘I’m sorry I haven’t been to see you…I…’ now that he was here he did not know what to say.

‘I wouldn’t ‘ave expected you to ever come and see me again,’ came the hoarse retort from the man sat on the bed.

Aramis dropped his hat onto the table, the table he had been bent over and pinned to. He took a couple of tentative steps forward, away from the door, towards Porthos. Porthos did not move.

‘We’re worried...I’m worried about you. Come back to the garrison with me…there are cadets that need to be terrorised…’ Aramis said trying make the conversation light. But he regretted his choice of words instantly.

Porthos’ expression darkened, ‘Is that what I am? Terrorising?’

‘Porthos, that is not what I meant, and you know it…Please Porthos, I don’t know what to say to get you to understand. I still love you. Surely what we have together, is stronger than…than what happened to you…to us.’

Porthos’ expression softened a little, Aramis hoped he had made some headway towards repairing his lover.

‘I’m sorry,’ Porthos said looking down and shaking his head, ‘it must have been difficult for you to come back here, I’m not the only one who was effected by all this…I’ve been selfish.’

‘No, no, no,’ said Aramis walking over to Porthos and sitting on the bed next to him his arm around his shoulder, ‘you, my love, you have not been selfish. You have been attacked. You have been violated by whoever drugged you. The consequences of that could have been so much worse.’

Porthos turned slightly to face Aramis, ‘worse than me raping you?’

‘You could have caused a fight and been killed, or you could have murdered someone and been hanged…it could have been worse.’

‘But why did I take my aggression out on you? Is there some part of me that has wanted to hurt you like that? I don’t wanna be that person.’

‘I was there when you were drugged, we’d planned on spending the night together anyway, the drug just…increased your…need.’

Porthos, who had been sat quite stiffly despite having his lovers arm around him relaxed slightly, Aramis pulled him towards him and fully embraced him. Porthos slipped his arm around Aramis waist and held him. Porthos shoulders heaved a few times, Aramis did not interfere, he knew Porthos had to work though his emotions, and if his proximity helped him do so, he would remain where he was for as long as it took. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Porthos and Aramis move on after the drugging?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people asked for me to carry on with this story. So I have. Again, this is the first time I have written this type of thing, so please be gentle!

Chapter Two

Porthos walked through the garrison gates and tried to not look apprehensive. He crossed to the table and poured himself a cup of water. His hands were shaking as he put the jug back down. 

‘Welcome back,’ said Athos quietly looking up at him.

‘Thanks,’ replied Porthos looking around. 

‘Most of them are out on patrol or guard duty,’ said d’Artagnan as he joined them taking a seat next to Athos.

‘We have been relieved of duty so that we can investigate what happened to you…’

Porthos sat heavily on the bench opposite Athos, ‘you haven’t told Treville…’

‘Not everything, obviously, just enough.’

Porthos nodded. The situation was fraught enough as it was without his and Aramis relationship becoming known to their Captain. It had taken him another couple of days to work up the courage to face Aramis again. After his lover had visited him and forced him to talk about the incident he had spent a day contemplating what had happened. He accepted that it had not been his fault and that he would not have assaulted Aramis had he not been drugged.

He had not seen Aramis since then and was looking forward to seeing him and working with him again. He knew it would probably take a little while before their relationship was completely back to normal but they were heading in the right direction. Aramis had accepted the situation quickly and although he had been physically hurt, mentally he did not appear to have been affected once the initial shock had worn off. 

On cue Aramis sauntered into the garrison he nodded a hello to a couple of the cadets and wandered over to the table. He walked passed Porthos putting his hand on his lover’s shoulder and swinging his leg over the bench to sit astride it, facing him. He smiled, his warm smile, although Porthos was not convinced the smile reached his eyes.

‘Are you well Porthos?’ he asked.

‘Better than I was,’ he replied.

Athos rose from the table, ‘shall we?’ he asked indicating the garrison gates.

MMMM

As they walked through the streets of Paris to the tavern where Porthos had been drugged Athos watched his two friends. Aramis was walking purposefully, he was keeping alert to all that was going on around him, watching all the people that they passed. Porthos was stealing glances towards Aramis every few minutes, he looked concerned. Athos wondered why.

They reached the tavern, Porthos paused on the threshold of the door looking in. Athos turned back and looked at him, he seemed reluctant to return to the place where he had been drugged. Athos could understand. After a few seconds he descended the few steps to the stone floor and followed Athos across to the landlord. D’Artagnan and Aramis were moving from table to table talking to the customers.

‘Good morning,’ said Athos to the apprehensive landlord.

‘I don’t want no bother.’

‘Then answer our questions and we will be on our way.’

The landlord nodded.

‘A few days ago, we,’ Athos pointed at himself and Porthos and then indicated Aramis and d’Artagnan, ‘were here enjoying your establishment. Do you remember?’

‘Yes sir, you were good customers…you bought a lot of wine.’

Athos nodded, then continued, ‘my friend here was drugged.’

Porthos stiffened as Athos spoke. Athos did not like having to rake over the details, but the more he could tell the landlord the better.

‘Drugged sir?’

‘Yes, something was put in his cup of wine…I am not accusing you or any of your staff,’ reassured Athos when the landlord looked worried, ‘did you see anyone here who could have done that? Were there any suspicious people?’

The landlord thought for a moment. He glanced around the room and pointed to one of the serving women who was disentangling herself from a groping patron. 

‘She’s good at noticing people,’ the landlord beckoned the young woman over to them.

After a final push of the man who had been bothering her she walked over to them.

‘Sarah, these soldiers want to know if there was anyone odd in on the night they were here…about a week ago.’

Sarah, who Athos guessed was in her late twenties looked at them both in turn, she smiled at Porthos, clearly interested in him. Porthos managed a smile back but Athos could tell the feeling was not reciprocated. 

Sarah rested her hand on Porthos bicep and pressed herself against him. 

‘I remember you boys being here,’ she said gazing up at Porthos who was doing his best to look interested, ‘you were quite merry,’ she continued winking at him.

She looked across the room to Aramis, ‘if I didn’t know better, I would’ve said you was sweet on him.’

Athos noticed the Aramis had taken an interest from where he was stood across the room. He looked at Porthos pointedly, they needed to steer her away from that line of thought. Porthos got the hint and put his hand over hers and turned towards her smiling.

‘Now why would I be interested in ‘im when I could be looking at you?’ he said switching on his most seductive tone. Athos noticed Aramis visibly relax and go back to questioning the customers at the table in the corner. 

Sarah seemed placated by Porthos mock advance, ‘well,’ she said, ‘that night was pretty busy, but there was this one man, I’ve not seen him before. He was watching you boys quite a lot. ‘e was looking around me to keep watching you each time I stopped at ‘is table.’

‘Can you describe the man?’ asked Porthos.

‘About forty, tall…not as tall as you, handsome, but tall enough. I remember stopping at ‘is table on the way to you boys, I ‘ad your wine and cups on me tray. He was asking me questions about the other customers. I was pointing out the locals to ‘im…he had a lovely red doublet on, dark it was, that’s all I remember.’

‘Thank you, Sarah, perhaps you’d better go back to work,’ suggested Porthos.

Reluctantly Sarah untangled herself from the big musketeer and wandered off.

‘I know who she was talking about,’ said the landlord.

Athos nodded for him to continue.

‘Monsieur Thomas, he’s staying at the hotel on the corner.’

MMMM

‘It must have been random then,’ said d’Artagnan after Athos had told him and Aramis what Sarah and the landlord had told them.

‘He must have slipped the drug into one of the cups when he was distracting the serving girl,’ Aramis said looking at Porthos, ‘you weren’t deliberately targeted, it could have been anyone of us.’

Aramis wanted to reassure his lover that he had not been the choice of this man. That anyone of them could have been drugged and suffered the consequent effects. Porthos did not seem to be placated by the information he was obviously still dwelling on it. 

Much as Aramis wanted to move on himself he knew he was not ready. He was putting on a front for Porthos’ sake. His lover had felt such guilt at the attack and Aramis wanted him to recover. But he, despite feeling fine for a few days was now having difficulty coming to terms with what had happened. 

Whilst he did not want to stop being in a relationship with Porthos he was not sure how long it would take him to be ready to be intimate with him again. Since that morning, when he had walked into the garrison and seen Porthos sat at the table he had found it difficult to not continually remember the events of that night.

Aramis had quickly decided that he would have to be with Porthos soon, he was worried if they did not fuck he would never be able to again. And he did not want to do that to him. He did not want to lose his lover over this. Something that was not the fault of either of them.

They reached the hotel, Athos and d’Artagnan went in to enquire about Thomas. He and Porthos waited outside. 

‘How are you, really?’ asked Porthos quietly.

Aramis thought for a moment, he was not sure how to respond, Porthos was too astute to not know that something was amiss with him, but he did not want to say that he was having flashbacks. Did not want to make his lover feel bad. 

‘It’s not been easy, to come to turns with, but I am willing to move on…we need to move on.’

Porthos looked pleased at what Aramis had said. Aramis felt guilty for eliciting such a reaction, when he had lied to his lover. But he needed to know that they could still be together. 

‘Come to my rooms tonight, I…we could talk.’

Again, Porthos seemed pleased. Aramis just felt guilty. But if he wanted them to be back to normal and if this had to be the way, then so be it. Porthos would not wait forever.

He would be fine, he could go through with it. For Porthos. He could be fucked by his lover, to save their relationship. This is what he would have to do. 

MMMM

Aramis sat on the edge of his bed trying to control his breathing, Porthos would be there soon and it would not do for him to be panicking before they even started. When they realised Thomas was not at his rooms in the hotel they had agreed to try the following morning. After a quiet afternoon in the armoury Aramis had left the garrison and returned to his rooms. As he left he had spotted Porthos teaching a new cadet some of his dirtier brawling skills, Porthos had nodded to him as he passed. Aramis had managed a smile back.

Since returning to his rooms he had felt the tension within him raising steadily. He knew he was not ready to be with Porthos, his mind kept replaying the assault. How could he face Porthos? But, he had to keep reminding himself, Porthos would not hurt him again…would he? No.

He heard his lover’s footsteps on the stairs, saw the handle of the door turn, the door swung open. It was too late now, Porthos was there, in his room, locking the door. Locking the door for privacies sake, locking the door so that he could not escape. 

Pushing the negative thoughts away he rose from the bed and met the big musketeers in the centre of the room grabbing his doublet and pulling him in for a kiss, a deep kiss, he made sure if was full. His tongue finding its way into his lover’s mouth, Porthos reciprocating. The kiss was not forceful or smothering. 

When Porthos attacked him, the kiss was smothering.

Undress him, something in the back of his mind said, undress him and get on with it. Before you panic again. Trying to hide the shake in his hands Aramis began undoing belts and buttons. Porthos had his hands tangled in Aramis’ unruly hair, breaking away long enough to shrug out of his doublet.

 

Porthos had stopped him when he tried to undress him before, had held his wrists tightly, bruising him.

Aramis knew his breathing had quickened again, he concentrated on calming himself. He realised their kiss had been broken off, he did not remember that happening. He opened his eyes, he did not remember closing them. Porthos had hold of his shoulders and was looking at him with concern.

‘Are you sure you want to do this? We can wait.’

Aramis had begged Porthos to stop.

‘Of course, I want to do this, I want you, my love,’ Aramis replied but the look on Porthos’ face showed he was not convinced. 

Aramis pulled Porthos back towards him to resume the kiss. Porthos gently manoeuvred them towards the bed, pushing him down on it. He allowed himself to be laid down by his lover. Porthos pushed one leg between his, pushing against his thigh. Aramis could feel Porthos’ hard cock pressing against him. His own remained stubbornly flaccid. 

Porthos had pushed him down on the table, held him there. 

Porthos was laying kisses along his neck, pushing his shirt aside to continue over his shoulder. Aramis could feel his breathing quicken again, more so when he felt Porthos’ hand on his breeches, unpicking one button at a time, tugging at the string of his underclothes.

Porthos had punched him, then pulled his breeches and underclothes down to his thighs.

Breaking off from kissing his lover Porthos sat back on his heels looking down at him. Aramis tried to school his expression to one that suited the situation. Porthos still looked concerned, but leaned forward and started to push up his shirt, Aramis sat up a little and raised his arms to help him. The shirt tossed aside Porthos leant back down and kissed him again, his hands wandering over Aramis’ now bare chest. Aramis reached down and started to undo Porthos’ breeches, his hands were shaking he could not undo the buttons. Deciding not to draw attention to his issue he opted instead for pulling Porthos’ shirt up and over his head, forcing his lover to sit back again. Aramis sat up to finish pulling the garment from his lover. 

As they returned to kissing Porthos used a hand on Aramis chest to push him back down onto the bed. 

He had been firmly held down on the table, Porthos had used his weight to keep him there.

MMMM

Porthos was not convinced Aramis was ready for this, he had been stiff in his movements since he had arrived. When he had turned to face Aramis, after locking the door his lover looked pale, nervous even. 

The kiss had been good, but still lacked his usual passion. The moves seemed forced, rehearsed. But Aramis had said he wanted them to be together. When he had rubbed against Aramis’ thigh he was aware that his lover was showing no signs of arousal. He hoped that as they progressed this might change but Aramis was distant, unfocused.

When they had pulled each other shirts off he thought that might be a turning point for Aramis, that he might be settling down, starting to enjoy himself. Porthos had started to gently push Aramis back down onto the bed. 

Aramis’ expression had turned from one of mild anxiety to fear. Porthos found himself being pushed back hard by his lover, the move quite unexpected. Aramis continued to push him away and off the bed, Porthos lost his balance and fell, smacking his head on the hard, wooden floor.

MMMM

He remained where he had fallen, blinking away the flashing lights. As his vision cleared he became aware of hands feeling his head and a voice talking urgently to him.

‘Porthos? Porthos?’

Aramis voice was full of panic and regret.

‘I’m sorry…I…’

Porthos managed to focus on his concerned lover. Aramis’ face was contorted with worry, his eyes were wet, he had clearly shed tears, was still crying, as he felt around for any injury.

Porthos managed to grab the wandering hands, Aramis pulled back a little at the move. Porthos released him, realising what he had done. Realising why Aramis had pushed him away. 

They looked at each other for a few moments before Porthos pulled himself up, as the room swam he felt Aramis’ hand on his shoulder steadying him. He focused on the concerned face of his lover.

‘I’m sorry,’ said Aramis.

‘No…don’t be sorry, it’s too soon…’

‘But…I…’

Porthos wanted to be firm with Aramis, but realised that was probably not the best option. Being firm would just push him further away. 

‘This was too soon…Aramis,’ Porthos tried to get the man to focus on him. Aramis eyes had drifted off to look at the floor. He reached out and gently lifted Aramis’ head with two fingers under his chin.

‘I want to…be with you…I don’t know why I can’t…I keep…remembering…’

‘Of course, you do. You were raped…by me…how could anyone expect you to just carry on. I shouldn’t have come,’ Porthos said as calmly as he could. He wanted to pull Aramis into a tight embrace but was worried he would be pushed away again.

He was worrying unnecessarily, Aramis leaned forward and pulled him forward into a firm hug, their arms entwined. In a scene reminiscent of the time Aramis had come to him after the attack they stayed that way for some time.

When Porthos realised Aramis was shivering he decided that they should move from the floor. He pulled Aramis up, the man allowing it to happen. Aramis did not try to push him away this time. Porthos sat them down on the edge of Aramis’ bed, he pulled up one of the blankets and dropped it around Aramis shoulders. 

‘I want you to know, that there is no rush for this to happen,’ said Porthos as he pulled Aramis close to his chest again. His lover did not look up, ‘I want you to know that I will wait for you to be ready. Don’t rush into this…I’d rather not be pushed off the bed again.’

He felt Aramis huff out a chuckle. He smiled and pushed the man away from him again. He reached up and brushed away a few stray hairs from his face. Aramis looked at him, and smiled, this time the smile did reach his eyes. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he said.

‘Stop apologising. You were assaulted…I was assaulted, we’ll get through this, as slowly as we need to.’

MMMM


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the man responsible caught can Porthos and Aramis finally reconcile?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and this should finish it off. Rather nervous about posting this. There are so many great fan fics out there. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks for reading.

Chapter Three

D’Artagnan watched Porthos and Aramis walk into the garrison together, he smiled, perhaps things were getting back to normal. Athos had not given him all the details but he knew that Porthos had attacked Aramis the night he had been drugged and he knew they were in a sexual relationship, he could but two and two together. 

He had been worried the dynamics of their little band would change, but other than Porthos being a little preoccupied with the assault to start with they all seemed to have eased back to the way things were. Aramis had been a little quiet the previous day and looked somewhat tired this morning, but, d’Artagnan thought, they could not expect them to carry on as if nothing had happened.

He was confident that given another couple of weeks, particularly once they had caught the man responsible for drugging Porthos things would get back to normal. 

Athos walked down the steps to meet them, putting his hat on as he did so. D’Artagnan rose from the table and joined him. Porthos and Aramis stopped their approached and waited for them to cross the yard. 

‘Let’s hope he’s in this time,’ said d’Artagnan as he passed them. Porthos fell into step with him whilst Aramis walked with Athos behind. 

He glanced across at Porthos who looked pensive. Porthos noticed he was being watched.

‘I’d just like the bastard caught,’ he said.

‘Are you two OK?’ asked d’Artagnan with a sly glance back towards Aramis.

‘Yeah, we’re taking it slow. But we’ll get there,’ Porthos replied. D’Artagnan thought he could detect a little worry in the big man’s voice. But he decided not to press the issue. They both knew he was there if they wanted to talk about it. 

As they reached the hotel Athos again took the lead and entered first. The others followed, d’Artagnan brought up the rear. They climbed the stairs to Thomas’ room. Athos thumped on the door. The others stood back. As the door opened Athos pushed it and walked in, grabbing the man who was stood there. Once they were in d’Artagnan closed the door quietly behind them. 

Athos pushed the man down into a chair. A dark red doublet hung from the back of the chair, it looked expensive. 

‘Monsieur Thomas?’ asked Athos.

The man was staring at the each in turn, finally resting his gaze on Porthos who looked angry, barely able to contain his rage. D’Artagnan took a slight step towards him, he noticed Aramis doing the same.

‘Yes,’ said the man, not taking his eyes off the furious looking musketeer. 

‘I think you know why we are here. Perhaps you would like to explain yourself?’

‘Does he…have to be here?’

‘Yes, he does,’ said Porthos through clenched teeth. Aramis had curled one hand around Porthos’ wrist.

‘I take it the drug worked then?’

D’Artagnan had expected it to be Porthos who made the first move, but Aramis took a step forward towards them man, who recoiled. Porthos was quick in grabbing him and propelling him back a few steps.

‘What right did you have to drug him?’ spat Aramis, as Porthos continued to hold him back.

‘I didn’t pick on him,’ said Thomas, ‘I didn’t target him…any of you would have done.’

Aramis had calmed down a little, Porthos released his hold and turned back but kept himself slightly in front of the irate man. D’Artagnan noticed that Porthos had visible calmed down after dealing with Aramis’ outburst.

‘Why?’ 

Thomas looked back to Athos, who as always had remained his normal stoic self, ‘I needed to test the drug…it makes people very focused…I wanted to see what happened when someone who had been drinking took the drug.’

D’Artagnan looked across to Porthos and Aramis, they both looked angry now. He tried not to think about what had happened between them. 

‘I suppose you are going to arrest me?’

Athos nodded slowly.

‘I wonder,’ said Thomas looking over at Porthos, ‘would you be able to tell me, how the drug affected you?’

Porthos took a couple of steps forward this time, Aramis grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. D’Artagnan stepped towards Thomas and hauled him out of his chair.

‘I think for your own safety you should shut up,’ he said as he pulled the man across the room and out of the door that Athos had opened. 

MMMM

As Porthos held the door open for him Aramis was about to drop his hat onto the table, he paused looking at the empty space. 

‘I got rid of it,’ said Porthos, taking Aramis hat from him and putting it on a new table that sat by the other wall, ‘every time I looked at it, all I could think about was that night.’

Aramis understood, although he had not had another flashback, he was occasionally finding himself thinking about it. But those moments were getting less and less. 

They had enjoyed a relatively quiet few drinks at a different tavern, Athos and d’Artagnan had left first leaving just the two of them. They had spent a few minutes in silence before Aramis had decided it was time for them to leave, together. He had steered them towards Porthos rooms. He did not have a particular plan, but he did want to spend the night with this lover. Even if they did no more than share a bed. 

‘I’ve got a bottle of wine,’ said Porthos, his statement more of a question.

Aramis nodded as he pulled off his assortment of weapons and undid his doublet, he slipped the leather garment off his shoulders and hooked it over the back of one of the chairs next to the new table. A cup of wine was put into his hand, Porthos put the bottle on the table and crossed back to his bed. He put his cup of wine down on the floor and started pulling his boots off, his doublet and weapons already off. 

Aramis watched him as he sipped his wine, ‘this is good,’ he said.

Porthos looked at him before saying, ‘are you coming over here, or are you going to stay over there? Do I need to deal with this on my own?’ 

Aramis glanced down at the indicated bulge in Porthos’ breeches. 

Aramis put his wine down and leant forward to pull off his own boots. Once finished he sat back and looked at Porthos who was still watching him. 

A slight look of concern crossed Porthos’ face as Aramis continued to hesitate, ‘we’ll go as slow as you want, I’ll stop if you want me to…or we could just not do anything, but I really would like you to stay with me tonight.’

Aramis stood and walked across the room undoing his breeches as he did so and untucking his shirt. He paused a couple of feet from Porthos, just out of reach, and peeled his shirt off dropping it on the floor. 

He nodded to Porthos who copied him. 

‘Breeches,’ said Aramis as he pushed his own down to pool around his ankles, he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. 

Once Porthos was similarly clad in just his underclothes Aramis closed the gap between them pushing Porthos back onto the bed, straddling him as he did so. He leant forward and kissed his lover, grinding into him. 

Porthos moaned as the motion brushed his hard cock, Aramis smiled as he continued the kiss, moving away from Porthos’ mouth across his jaw, and down onto his neck, alternating between kissing and nipping at the skin. Porthos moaned again his hands venturing down to the ties of their underclothes. Aramis did not stop him. 

As his underclothes loosened he used one hand to push them down to his knees before reluctantly moving away from Porthos to remove them completely, his liberated cock standing proud as he did so. He took the opportunity to relieve Porthos of his underclothes at the same time leaning forward and landing kisses across his stomach and chest as he worked his way back up his lover’s body.

He paused, reaching under the bed for the oil that he knew was there. Porthos grabbed his arm and stopped him, Aramis looked at him. Porthos was searching his eyes, he did not speak but the question was obvious. Aramis nodded with a small smile and leaned back again to grab the bottle. 

Aramis shuffled up a little so that Porthos could reach him, he pulled the stopper from the bottle and looked at Porthos expectantly, his lover lifted his hand and Aramis poured oil over his fingers. When Porthos paused again Aramis rolled his eyes, Porthos smiled and got to work.

Scarcely had Aramis put the stopper back in the bottle than Porthos had a finger inside him, he gasped inadvertently causing Porthos to stop. But Aramis chuckled and pushed back a little to urge the man to continue. A second finger soon followed. Aramis bent towards Porthos and kissed him again, gasping a second time when the third finger was introduced. Porthos was slow and careful with his preparation, and Aramis loved him for the care he was taking. 

Once Porthos was satisfied he used his other hand to push Aramis away from him a little, seeking permission, again Aramis nodded. Porthos grabbed the bottle and used more oil to coat his hard cock. 

MMMM

Aramis balanced himself on one arm and reached down with the other to guide Porthos to him. Porthos realised that Aramis was taking charge and allowed him to, moving one arm to Aramis hip. He used the other arm to help support his lover above him.

He was more than happy for Aramis to dictate the pace, he moaned as his cock was gently pushed against Aramis. Aramis smiled and bent forward to kiss him again, although it was clear he was concentrating on other things Porthos enjoyed the poorly placed lips about his mouth. 

As Aramis allowed Porthos further into him his breathing quickened. Porthos was worried that Aramis was panicking again and stilled, he did not want to move until Aramis was ready to continue. He could see some anxiety in Aramis eyes as he tried to calm himself down.

‘It’s OK,’ he said softly, ‘take your time.’

Another few seconds and Aramis calmed significantly and began pushing himself further onto Porthos’ cock. Porthos knew it would not take him much to reach his peak, he managed to glance down at Aramis’ cock which had wilted a little. Aramis saw where Porthos was looking and caught his lovers hand pushing it towards him. Porthos took his cue and began to work his still oily palm around Aramis cock, which quickly regained its previous firmness. 

Aramis began to move and built up a rhythm, Porthos matched with his hand on Aramis’ cock. Aramis came first with a moan, spilling over Porthos stomach and chest. Porthos was quick to support him as he bent forward kissing him again, some of his strength gone. When Porthos came he watched through half closed eyes as relief flooded Aramis handsome features. 

He helped Aramis off him and guided him down to lie beside him. Aramis was still breathing quite hard, but seemed content. There was no more anxiety. Porthos did not believe they were completely back to normal, this had been a slightly tense affair, but as first steps back to normality went, it had been a good start. 

The End.


End file.
